


Out of Water, Out of Ice

by silverchitauri



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Barnes-centric, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Flashbacks, Fugitives, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Maybe more than a one shot, Memory Loss, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, brain washing, okay definitely more than a oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverchitauri/pseuds/silverchitauri
Summary: Soldat leaves the beach without looking back, but something tells him not to report back to base.The Mission on the beach knew him. The Mission’s name was Steven Grant Rogers, age 94 years. According to Director Pierce, they had never met before.But the Mission called Soldat “Bucky.”He didn’t know a Bucky. But when he heard the name, he remembered something. Just one thing.A skinny kid from Brooklyn.“I’m with you ‘til the end of the line.”





	Out of Water, Out of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to know what happened to Bucky in between Winter Soldier and Civil War. Here’s what I wrote up.
> 
> This will have multiple chapters, so not a one shot. Just a very short fic.

_“Bucky?”_

_Soldat turned to the Mission. Something twinged in the bottom of his stomach, something that said_ this is wrong. _He had never gotten a feeling like this before. But why was eliminating this man wrong?_

_Annoyed at himself, he snarled at the Mission, “Who the hell is Bucky?” The Mission would not see that this had affected him._

_Raising his gun, he prepared to fire, but something hit him from the side, sending him tumbling across the cement._

Soldat jolted up, automatically lashing out with his left arm, lurching off the edge of something when his fist hit only air.

He tucked, hitting the floor and rolling to his feet. Upright, he took in his surroundings:

Enormous, empty building.

Cement floor.

Cold air.

Metal boxes.

Bright ceiling lights.

Giant cement door.

Giant, _closed_  cement door.

Right. He was at the warehouse.

Fragmented memories flooded his mind of the past few weeks. Washington, DC. Some guy named Bucky. Winged guy with guns. Explosions.

_Mission Objective: Eliminate target Steven Grant Rogers and companions._

Then,

_FLOOM_

Falling into the water. Pulling the Mission _out._

_Program Override._

Walking away from the scene.

Soldat shook his head to clear it. None of that mattered. What mattered was here and now.

A few nights ago, he had taken shelter in a warehouse, fairly confident nobody would find him. After observing from a safe distance, he noticed the traffic had a pattern. Two days in, five days out. The doors locked at 8 PM EST sharp and opened at 9 AM EST.

He planned on staying here for the remainder of the five days before moving on.

Soldat looked down at the watch he had taken from a guy on the bus ride to the warehouse. The face was cracked and the plastic was yellowing. It read 8:57 AM.

Three more minutes.

He could wait three minutes.

But once he got out, he had some questions to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes read the plaque.
> 
> Then, in smaller print below:
> 
> Born in 1916, Barnes grew up the oldest child of four. An excellent athlete who also excelled in the classroom. Barnes enlisted in the Army shortly after...
> 
> Who was Bucky?


End file.
